The basic phenomena of a piezoelectric crystal is well known. If a crystal is struck, or exposed to a sudden shock, the crystal will generate electrical potential of relatively high voltage. This phenomena has been applied in industry as, for example, a voltage test device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,049 to Robinson. Other means of testing lamp circuits have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,266 to Ocasio and U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,308 to Levy. The phenomena of a piezoelectric crystal has also been applied for powering light sources such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,418 to Conard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,261 to West, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,366 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,864 to Stiefelmeyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,258 to Boekkool and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,817 to Wollachleger. However, the art has not fully appreciated the advantages of the piezoelectric crystal and its applications.